The present invention pertains to devices for spraying cleaning liquid on surfaces to be cleaned and, more particularly, to trigger actuated sprayer devices; as well as to a method of assembling such devices.
Trigger actuated sprayer devices for liquid containers have been known and examples of such devices may be appreciated by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,678,753 to W. O. Hersey and 3,749,290 to Louis A. Micallef. The former of these relates to a toy pistol for ejecting water or other liquid from a nozzle and provides a hand operated piston-type pump contained within the water storage cavity of the body of the pistol. The Micallef patent discloses a manually operable liquid dispensing pump for use with a liquid container, featuring a tubular member carried by the body of the device, the tubular member having a flexible wall defining a variable volume pump chamber adapted to assume a normal, fully distended position, as well as collapsed position of lesser volume in response to movement inwardly of an operating means in the specific form of a trigger.